I'm Not Moving
by NerdWithTheGlasses
Summary: Jane was worried senseless when she saw that Thor had been involved in the fighting in New York, and after her demigod boyfriend hadn't even come to say 'hello'.


She'd told him to leave. Told him she never wanted to see him again. 'I can't do this,' she'd said. 'You keep running off to Asgard every five minutes and leaving me here. I need someone who will be there for me...every single day." He had respected Lady Jane's wishes, though he found that there was a hole in his heart that would not heal. He could not sleep, he lost his appetite, he almost lost his will to live. The Avengers became worried about him as did his kin. After a couple of months, he could not take anymore. He had to see her no matter what the cost.

For a moment he was frozen to the spot. He could see her from a distance, working away, like always. Slowly, he made his way across the desert towards that building. As he reached the glass, her facial features became clearer. She looked thinner that he remembered. He face was tight and her eyes red. The black rings under her eyes showed how tired she was. For a moment, he paused. She had not seen him yet. He was lost for words. A mixture of emotions swirled around inside him: fear, love, grief, relief, panic, worry. He just stood there, gazing at her. For a whole hour, he stood outside the window before Jean looked towards him. Jumping backwards, she nearly screamed in surprise.

He was back. He actually came back. But why? Did she want him back? What should she do? So many questions, not enough answers.  
"My Lady Jean..." he began, with a look of relief.  
His 'Lady'? Oh no! He had left her for a year, how was she still his? "Your Lady? You left me Thor! You left me!"  
He gazed at the woman he loved with a puzzled expression. "You told me too," he whispered.  
This was a fair point. She had pretty much told him to bugger off. She was distraught after she saw that he had been heavily involved in the fight in New York when the Chitauri had invaded. She had feared for his life and was worried senseless. He didn't even visit her before leaving for Asgard. "Just please leave me alone. If I have you back, you'll just hurt me again," she whimpered as she felt the tears well up. But he did not move.  
"No." The answer was simple, but not aggressive. He was not giving in this time. He loved her and he wanted to stay, nothing would change his mind. "Not this time."

Two days later, the Demigod was still sat outside the very same window, despite the thunder and rain. He was drenched to the bone but he had not budged an inch. She had to admit she was impressed. Darcy had been out to feed him regularly and try talking to him, but he would not speak to her. Despite Darcy's nagging, Jane had not yet let the God of Thunder in. "You love him! You know it! Just tell him and everything will be alright!" she ranted. "Please, we're nearly out of poptarts and I don't want to go to the store in the rain."

On the fourth day, she nearly gave in. He was still sitting there. It was still raining. He was shivering. His blue orbs seemed to beg her to love him again. And though her heart wanted too, her mind told her that she would just get hurt again if she did.

On the seventh day, Jane woke up to find her blonde haired ex sitting in exactly the same spot. The rain had been pouring down for a week now and the once dried up river beds were now flowing with torrents of water. "Jane," he called. She turned to face him. "You don't seem to understand." He paused looking into her eyes ",I'm not moving. Don't tell me to move on and find another love. There are none as fair as you. How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?"  
At this Jane began to cry. Not tears of sadness, but ones of joy. She ran out into the torrential rain and launched herself on him. Kissing him so vigorously, it was like he would disappear is she stopped. He had missed her so much and if he could, he would've made the moment last forever. When she finally released him from her grasp she whispered "I never stopped loving you."  
"Nor I," replied the Demigod. Her demigod. "I promise, I will never leave you again."


End file.
